Delightful Docks
encased in by | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Denize wants to join the dragon boat races, but her energy is low and weak. Tiffi brings her traditional zongzi so she can participate at full speed. New things *Liquorice swirls can be encased in marmalade for the first time in level 1778, due to the magic mixer. Licorice swirls in marmalade don't officially appear at the start until Level 2721. Levels Delightful Docks is a very hard episode. It contains one somewhat hard level: , four hard levels: , , and , three very hard levels: , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Wiggly Wheel. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP120 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1776 Reality.png|Level 1776 - |link=Level 1776 Level 1777 Reality.png|Level 1777 - |link=Level 1777 Level 1778 Reality.png|Level 1778 - |link=Level 1778 Level 1779 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1779 - |link=Level 1779 Level 1780 Reality before.png|Level 1780 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1780 Level 1780 Reality after.png|Level 1780 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1780 Level 1781 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1781 - |link=Level 1781 Level 1782 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1782 - |link=Level 1782 Level 1783 Reality.png|Level 1783 - |link=Level 1783 Level 1784 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1784 - |link=Level 1784 Level 1785 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1785 - |link=Level 1785 Level 1786 Reality.png|Level 1786 - |link=Level 1786 Level 1787 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1787 - |link=Level 1787 Level 1788 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1788 - |link=Level 1788 Level 1789 Reality Second Nerfed.png|Level 1789 - |link=Level 1789 Level 1790 Reality.png|Level 1790 - |link=Level 1790 |-| Champion title= Poetic Paddler.png|Champion title|link=Poetic Paddler Episode 120 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 120 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Delightfuldocks.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode celebrates Dragon Boat Festival in China. **Specifically, the festival is 2016.06.09 this year. The actual date follows the Lunar Calendar instead of standard calendar. **If you look carefully, Denize is holding a Zongzi (粽子), a traditional food of that festival. *This episode resembles Lullaby Lake in many ways: **Both episodes have red banners and pathways and the same pathway shape. **Both have 4 candy order levels each. **Both have 6 hexagon levels each. **Both feature Denize as the main character. **Both take place at night. **Both episode numbers (102 and 120 respectively) are even. **The digits in this episode's number can be rearranged to form 102, Lullaby Lake's episode number and vice versa. **Both are world finales. **Both episodes have only one six-coloured level. **Both are rated at least hard and above. *This episode breaks the trend of having mixed mode levels. *This episode had 5 extremely hard levels until level 1779 got nerfed. *This episode starts the 4th hell's cluster (1787-1794). *This episode shares its first word with Delightful Desert. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Country-based episodes Category:Episodes with Denize Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Water-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5) Category:Celebration-themed episodes